Variance of Color
by procrastination.goddess
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy lived in a world of black and white. Will that change on his first day of Hogwarts? Slight roseXscorpius


A/N: I fell in love with this idea. I read a fanfiction, the name of which I've forgotten, that said that Rose was color in a world of black and white and I decided to flesh that out more in terms of their meeting. I hope you like it!

Variance of Color

Black and white. The two colors defined Scorpius' world for the first eleven years of his life. His father with his white-blonde hair, grey eyes, pointed face and pale skin showed him one color and his mother who had midnight cascading down her back and eyes so brown they could barely be distinguished from her pupils showed him the other. They were his only companions and the opinions and views of the world that the two of them ground into him unconsciously did little to broaden his spectrum.

Malfoy Manor was no different – filled with shadows and the only variance was a dash of brown on the furniture and the floors. The pictures on the walls all seemed to be in black and white and since Scorpius knew no better he never looked to see the blues of his ancestor's eyes or the color in their clothing. The grass outside did little to break the filters through which he saw the world and the British sky was more often grey or white or black than blue.

September 1st was the day that the monochrome of his life exploded. King's Cross was filled with trains of varying colors and people of the same. Their clothing jumped out and screamed for Scorpius to look every which way, to take in all of the colors that he had been starved. It was as if he had been dehydrated his whole life and had been unaware, until color had seeped in and all he had to do was drink it, imbibe it, drown in it.

He crossed the barrier in a dream and the scarlet steam engine that awaited him on the other side was, in hindsight, the second most vibrant thing he saw that day. The train, and the people milling around it inadvertently told Scorpius that he was wrong. Looking between the train and his father all of the views that had been placed in his head by the man beside him were suddenly put into question. The colors and the vivaciousness of the station washed over Scorpious' senses and cleared his head. Color couldn't be wrong. Differences couldn't be wrong. Variation _wasn't_ wrong. What had he been missing all of his life?

The train whistled and the sudden sound brought Scorpius out of his thoughts and he hastily bid his father goodbye and scurried on the train. He found a compartment with the few people his parents had introduced to him, but he didn't talk to them. He just stared out the window and marveled at the world flashing by. He had met the other kids in the compartment at most once before and he assumed they thought he was nervous. He had never been talkative before and now there was a whole new world of light and frequencies to observe and explore. They paid him no mind while they chattered happily about their dreams and making their father's proud and while the latter caused Scorpius to feel a twinge of guilt he was too awe-struck by the vibrant colors out the window to truly notice.

It was only when night fell and people started to change into their black robes that Scorpius began to worry. The sky had lost it's color and it bathed the rest of the world in darkness bringing back the memories of his parents and what they believed. When the train pulled into the station and the numerous black-clad students filed onto the platform of the Hogsmeade station seemed to personify his doubts. Everything had been so colorful, so different from his home and the life he had lived and then he saw her.

She was in the group called together by the giant of a man his father had called Hagrid. His father said that he was an oaf, but the day had taught Scorpius to reserve his judgment until later and he couldn't focus on Hagrid at the moment. Not when she was there. She had copper hair that couldn't decide if it wanted to be more brown or more red and curled frantically on her head and lightly dusted her shoulders. Her skin was a pale cream and it played host to a heavy smattering of freckles, especially across her cheeks. Her eyes were what caught him, though. They were a startling blue. Brighter than the ocean, yet darker than the sky on a summer's day they sparkled with intelligence and suppressed joy. She brought back colors to the then darkened world and in the sea of black robes, she shone.

It was no surprise that Scorpius would later fall in love with the most colorful thing he saw that day – a young witch named Rose Weasley.


End file.
